Toxic Reapa
Toxic Reapa 'to przestępca, były członek Legionu Ciemności. Biografia Toxic Reapa pochodzi z planety Z'chaya, gdzie uważany był już od dawna za przestępcę. W niedługim czasie po powstaniu Fabryki Bohaterów stał się również wrogiem herosów. Po jakimś czasie opuścił swoją rodzinną planetę i zaczął szerzyć swoje przestępstwa i występki w galaktyce. Zbir postanowił współpracować z Jawbladem. Wkrótce zaplanowali włamanie do muzeum na planecie Sigma Pi III, w celu kradzieży wystawianych tam bardzo cennych metali szlachetnych. Do budynku dostali się przez kanał odprowadzający odpady ze zbiornika wodnego. Kiedy już mieli skraść cenne metale, zostali postrzeleni przez Dunkana Bulka i Jimiego Stringera - Bohaterów, którzy przybyli, aby powstrzymać łotrów. Toxic Reapa został wtedy aresztowany, natomiast Jawblade uciekł. Wkrótce Toxic Reapę umieszczono w więzieniu na Asteroidzie J-54. Przestępca został zamknięty w specjalnej, kwasoodpornej celi, tuż obok złoczyńcy znanego jako Voltix. Legion Ciemności W bliżej nieokreślonym czasie, na asteroidę przybył XT4, którego przysłał tajemniczy Black Phantom. Robot przyleciał tam, aby uwolnić Toxic Reapę oraz Voltixa i zwerbować ich do Legionu Ciemności. Po tym, jak opuścili już swoje cele, zaczęli biec w stronę Bohatera Von Nessa. Ten jednak pozwolił im uciec. XT4 i dwoje łotrów wsiadło do skradzionego wcześniej Drop Shipa i opuściło asteroidę, lecz tuż przed tym Toxic Reapa sabotował jeden ze statków herosów. Niedługo po tym spotkali się z resztą Legionu Ciemności i usłyszeli wiadomość o zamiarze zamknięcia Hero Factory przez Akiyamę Makuro (decyzja była spowodowana porażką Bohaterów podczas ucieczki z więzienia na Asteroidzie J-54). Następnie Toxic Reapa i inni przestępcy wysłuchali planu zdobycia Wieży Montażowej i uczynienia z niej nowej bazy Legionu. Toxic Reapa, Speeda Demon, Voltix i Thornraxx zostali wyznaczeni, aby przejąć budynek. Podczas ataku ostatni z nich powrzaskiwał ze statku na Speeda Demona, który zajęty był atakiem. Zirytowany tym Toxic Reapa wyrzucił Thronraxxa ze statku. Kiedy złoczyńcy weszli już do Wieży Montażowej, na drodze stanął im Thresher. Jednak dzięki zmasowanemu atakowi, zwyrodnialcy pokonali herosa i porwali go. Postanowili go zniszczyć, lecz najpierw wyszydzali i wyśmiewali go. Niespodzianką dla łotrów było przybycie ich przywódcy - Black Phantoma. Wtedy też Preston Stormer pokazał Toxic Reapie, Voltixowi i Speeda Demonowi nagranie z rozmowy z ich liderem. Okazało się wtedy, że Black Phantom wysłał złoczyńców, aby zajęli Fabrykę Bohaterów po to, by zostali schwytani przez herosów, a on sam stałby się wtedy najpodlejszym przestępcą galaktyki. Trójka złoczyńców rzuciła się na bandytę, jednak zostali aresztowani przez Bohaterów z Drużyny Alfa 1. Przetransportowano ich do więzienia na Asteroidzie J-54. Po jakimś czasie więźniów przemieszczono do Aresztu dla Złoczyńców. Wielka Ucieczka Po jakimś czasie w więzieniu wybuchła Wielka Ucieczka. Voltix stworzył czarną, dzięki której więźniowie mogli zbiec ze swoich cel. Z okazji do ucieczki skorzystał także Toxic Reapa. Jednak próbował powstrzymać go William Furno, obecny wtedy na miejscu zdarzenia. Mimo to, przestępca po krótkiej walce uciekł. Udał się ponownie na swoją planetę Z'chaya. Miał zamiar wyhodować własną armię. W tym celu stworzył setki kokonów, które znalazł Nathan Evo - Bohater, który został wysłany, aby złapać byłego więźnia. Toxic Reapa miał przewagę nad swoim przeciwnikiem - dobrze znał teren i umiał się w nim poruszać. Zaatakował herosa ze swojej broni, raniąc herosa. Zbiegły bandyta atakował Bohatera głównie z zaskoczenia. Evo nie mógł znaleźć w gęstej dżungli Toxic Reapę, więc skontaktował się z Furno, który doradził mu, jak pokonać zbira. Niedługo po tym heros wyśledził przestępcę i otworzył do niego ogień. Toxic Reapa nie pozostawał mu dłużny i za pomocą pocisku ze swojej broni chemicznej zlepił Evo z głazem. Jednak Bohater uwolnił się, następnie zrzucił złoczyńcę z drzewa na ziemię. Następnie skuł go Kajdankami Bohatera. Wkrótce po tym Toxic Reapa został przewieziony do więzienia Fabryki Bohaterów, gdzie siedzi po dziś dzień. Alternatywne wymiary thumb|left|238px|Toxic Reapa na Z'chaya Równoległy Świat Cytadeli W tym wymiarze Toxic Reapa wraz z innymi członkami Legionu Ciemności został zatrudniony przez Von Nebulę jako agenci Cytadeli. Kiedy do świata przybyli herosi z oryginalnego wymiaru, aby porozmawiać z Von Nebulą, złoczyńca uczestniczył w spotkaniu. Po tym, jak Toxic Reapa zaprotestował traktowaniu Bohaterów jak honorowych gości, tyran uruchomił zapadnię pod kryminalistą, w wyniku czego Toxic Reapa spadł w otchłań krzycząc i nigdy już go nie widziano. Cechy i zdolności Toxic Reapa jest zwinny i szybki. Dobrze czuje się w dżungli na swojej planecie. Cieszy go bombardowanie swoich przeciwników pociskami radioaktywnymi i patrzenie, jak cierpią. Toxic Reapa potrafi być bardziej bezwzględny, niż część znanych zwyrodnialców, robiąc rzeczy, które potrafią zszokować nawet zatwardziałych kryminalistów. Przykładem tego może być fakt, iż wyrzucił ze statku swojego współpracownika, tylko dlatego, że go irytował. Broń i narzędzia Złoczyńca wyposażony jest w bardzo niebezpieczne Miotacze Toksycznych Odpadów oraz Laserowe Noże. Przestępca uwielbia ich używać do wycinania małych otworów w ufortyfikowanych budynkach i pompowania do nich swojej trucizny. Informacje o zestawie Toxic Reapa został wydany w pierwszej połowie 2012 roku, jako mały zestaw. Liczy 42 części, jego numer katalogowy to 6201. Cytaty 'Ciekawostki *Toxic Reapa jest też nazywany "Toxic Reaper" (Toksyczny Kosiarz). *Złoczyńca ten sepleni. Pojawienia *''Odcinek 8 - Breakout: Wielka Ucieczka część I'' *''Odcinek 9 - Breakout: Wielka Ucieczka część II'' *''Secret Mission 2: Legion of Darkness'' (we wspomnieniach) *''Secret Mission 5: Mirror World '' (w Równoległym Świecie Cytadeli) *''Breakout!'' (niekanoniczne pojawienie) *''Breakout: Issue 2 (niekanoniczne pojawienie) *Raporty Zwiadowcy Omegi'' *''Face Off: Makuro's Secret Guidebook'' *''Breakout (Gra) (niekanoniczne pojawienie) *Animacje promocyjne'' Zobacz też *Galeria: Legion Ciemności - Toxic Reapa Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Złoczyńcy Kategoria:Legion Ciemności Kategoria:Zestawy